It's You and Me
by RadientWings
Summary: The klaroline drabble alphabet - A series of varying moments in the lives of Klaus and Caroline. Complete.


**These were originally posted separately (day by day) on tumblr, and I decided that when I finished, I would post them as a compilation on here :) Anyways, I sincerely you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Keep in mind there is no specific time order, in fact you could consider them as being part of different timelines which is why there might be a few inconsistencies. However, interpret them as you like ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD!**

It's You and Me

_Klaroline Drabble Alphabet_

**A – Animal**

Caroline gasped as it run out in front of her, making her suddenly stop running and fall to the ground, landing straight on the open wound on her stomach. She let out a wheeze of pain before she rolled so she was upright and quickly scrambled back, her back eventually hitting the rough bark of a tree. She shivered as she heard the close, low growl, the moon hanging mockingly in the sky above her.

And then she saw it, the wolf, it's golden eyes glinting menacingly at her, teeth bared. _Why am I out here? I should have known better! It's a full moon!_ Just when Caroline thought there was no escape for her, she heard another, deeper growl that sent shivers of fear up her spine.

Another, bigger wolf suddenly leapt into her view, snarling as it went straight for the smaller one. It tore into it, ripping the other wolf apart as it's own golden-brown fur began to soak with blood. Caroline watched in horrible fascination, her hand covering the wound on her stomach as she tried to clamber up and get away, knowing the bigger wolf was a much worse threat.

But it seemed her luck had run out when the small wolf suddenly stopped squealing and a horrible snap sounded in the air. Caroline froze when the beast that killed it turned it's head towards her, blood matting the golden fur around it's mouth. It padded towards her slowly, almost hesitantly, as it kept it's golden eyes on her. She dared not move when it loomed over her, keeping completely still as it put it's face close to hers.

She wanted to turn away but she was stuck looking at it's eyes. There was something about them. And then the realization flooded through her, bringing sweet relief.

She knew this wolf.

_Klaus._

* * *

**B – Blood**

There were many things that Caroline had changed her perception of when she became a vampire, but nothing more so than blood. She'd always known that blood was important of course; she wasn't an idiot. But when your well-being depended on _drinking_ it, well, changing your perception of the stuff would be saying it lightly. Vampires, witches, werewolves… They all knew the true importance of the substance, each needing it in their own ways.

For vampires, blood was _life_. It was their survival, their sustenance.

For Caroline, it was a hindrance… until it became an addiction. Oh, she had always known the _importance_ of blood; she hadn't lied about that. But she had never realized the _pleasure_ it could give you.

And then _he_ had arrived into her life. _Klaus_.

The first time she had had a taste of his blood, her system had been flooded with deadly werewolf venom, and his blood had rejuvenated her. But, even then, in the midst of her pain, Caroline had been struck by his taste; it was _euphoric_; old and powerful beyond compare.

The second time she had drank his blood, it was once again to save her life. Only, this time, she had taken the chance to drink deeply, reveling in it, but still trying to keep herself restrained.

The third time, however… the third time she drank his blood, it was purely because she _wanted_ it.

And he had welcomed it.

She'd bitten deep into his wrist, her body filling with relief as she finally, _finally_ got what she had been wanting for _so_ long. Her hand had covered his, fingers intertwining with his as her fangs pierced deeper into his skin. This time Caroline could feel everything, pain, for once, not clouding her mind. She could feel it all from the rush of blood down her throat, to Klaus' presence pressed against her back. She felt his heat against her and it only heightened the experience.

The hybrid's hand was almost achingly gentle as it stroked her hair. In the next instant, his lips were at her ear.

"That's it, sweetheart, take as much as you want."

Caroline took another greedy gulp, obeying.

* * *

**C – Champagne**

_Is that our thing?_

_We don't have a thing._

Klaus remembered those words as he handed her a glass of champagne, smirking, their fingers briefly brushing. Caroline's blue eyes flicked up to meet his, surprised to see him here of all places. For a moment, nothing was said, as people moved past them, mingling with the others that had gathered in the town square. The celebration going on around them was jovial, people laughing and chatting with ease as waiters walked around them with trays of refreshments, adults looking away as the younger generation helped themselves.

Klaus lifted his own glass of champagne, still looking down at Caroline intensely, his eyes only on her.

"Congratulations." He told her with a slight smile, before taking a sip. This seemed to snap the blonde in front of him out of her shock and she copied him, taking a generous gulp, the smallest of smiles playing at her lips.

"Thank you." She replied, looking up at him through her lashes, her graduation robe swathing her figure.

"So, love, what do you plan to do now?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know yet…" Caroline trailed off, looking away for a minute before bringing her eyes back to him, a mischievous sparkle in them. "Maybe I'll see the world." She said, with a twist of her lips.

_In a year, or even a century…_

"I can help in that regard." He replied almost casually.

"I know." She said, shaking her head slightly, a smile still at her lips.

"After all, what are friends for?" Klaus continued.

Caroline cocked her head, continuing to look at him softly with bright, blue eyes. It was silent again, both of them simply staring at one another, standing mere millimeters apart, so close that Klaus could feel the rise and fall of her chest.

"To you, Caroline." He said suddenly, lifting his glass in a toast.

Caroline shook her head. "To friends."

She lifted her own glass and lightly clinked it against his, both of them smiling widely the entire time.

* * *

**D – Dominate**

Caroline gasped as she was pushed into the wall, his hand taking her wrists and pinning them above her head. Klaus' eyes were tinted with gold as he let them appraise her, smirking all the way. He barely gave her a chance to recover when his lips attacked her ferociously. Despite her initial shock, Caroline returned his kiss with everything she had, not wanting to let him take control.

His free hand travelled down the side of her body, eventually wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as his kiss deepened. When his lips released hers it was only so he could place them on her neck and start anew. Klaus chuckled when she let out a small moan.

"Will you quit laughing at me?" Caroline growled, annoyed as she struggled against his hold on her. "Now, get off me."

"You certainly weren't saying that yesterday, love." He replied, lifting his face from her neck to look her in the eyes, mirth dancing in his own. "Or the day before that…"

"You know this means _nothing_." The blonde vampire hissed.

"You've said that." Klaus smirked. "Several times already, if I recall correctly." He leaned closer, so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I also recall you saying other things… screaming them out, that is." His voice was laced crude suggestion.

Caroline only glared, not saying anything because she knew the shameful truth in his words. _How could I do this? To my friends? To everyone?_

"Tell me, love, does your little gang know what you've been doing these past few nights? Do they know who are with when it gets dark?" Klaus's voice was deep as he said this, his eyes burning. "Do they know who it is that has you screaming up against the wall? Who has _dominated _you in every way possible?"

Caroline's silence was answer enough for him.

He frowned slightly, but it was gone in the next instant, replaced by a dark look. His grip around her wrists tightened momentarily before he let her arms fall to the side and lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist, once again kissing her, this time even more ferociously than before, full of anger and _wanting_ and everything else that shouldn't be spoken of, _punishing_ her.

As his lips began to travel down once more, Caroline only had one thought.

_You _have_ dominated me in every way. _

_You're in my head, Klaus._

* * *

**E - Empathy**

Empathy. The word was one that Klaus did not truly understand. How could he? He had not been shown any. His parents had showed him nothing but disdain, looking at him as though they wished he did not exist. His siblings, though they tried (Rebekah and Elijah more so than Kol and Finn) could never _truly_ understand. He, in turn, reflected that lack of empathy.

And, when he became immortal, that only amplified.

So, when an unfamiliar feeling entered his chest as he watched her, crying, sobbing slumped over the body of the still warm Sheriff, he didn't _what_ it was, or what to do.

"Please, Mom." Caroline cried out, her shoulders shaking with incredible force, tears streaming down her face. "Please wake up! Please, I need you, Mommy, I need you."

Klaus stood still, unsure, that odd feeling building in his chest. He was silent as Caroline continued to cry, not even trying to hide her grief. It… it _hurt _to see her like this, so sad, so broken. Caroline was normally so very strong, full of goodness and light.

And now…

That feeling in Klaus' chest continued to grow.

He found himself moving forward and going to his knees beside her. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off but, somehow, some hidden part of him knew what to do and he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her back into him, one arm going around her waist, the other to her hair, stroking her blonde locks gently. She fought him but Klaus ignored it and wrapped himself around her, protecting her from the outside world.

He felt her shaking against him and wasn't sure how much time had passed until her body finally began to slump into his chest. She wasn't fighting him anymore but it didn't bring relief like Klaus had expected, in fact it only made it worse. So Klaus tightened his arms around her slightly trembling frame and found himself whispering everything and nothing to her until she turned her face into his chest and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

That feeling in his chest didn't go away for a long time after that.

* * *

**F – First**

Caroline spent much of her life as the second choice; Elena had always been the first choice. Even when they were little, it was always Elena and Bonnie first, not Elena, Bonnie, and _Caroline_. Then, later on, it was the boys who chose her second. First Stefan, who, despite their close friendship now, had always favored Elena. Damon had only _used _Caroline, again to get to _Elena._ Matt had been Elena's boyfriend first. Tyler, well, Tyler was never with Elena, but that didn't mean he had never wanted her, back when they were all human.

Even her parents, though they didn't choose Elena over her, never put her first, both of them preferring to throw themselves into their work.

Caroline tried to be first though, in everything else. She may seem like a dumb blonde but she was a straight A honors student, she was captain of the cheer squad and had been reigning Miss Mystic Falls. But, did that make any difference? Did that matter to anyone?

No.

And then she had finally, _finally_ found someone all of that mattered to, someone who put _her_ first, who knew those little details about her. Someone who, despite his nature, had saved her skin in more ways than she was willing to admit… Who thought she was beautiful and strong; the opposite of what everyone had always told her she was (_shallow Caroline, ditzy Caroline, slutty Caroline, useless Caroline_).

And that _one _person that truly put her first was supposed to be her mortal enemy... that wonderful feeling of actually _mattering_ to someone was caused by the most powerful and dangerous person on the planet…

Klaus.

Klaus, who _fancied_ her and gave her fancy dresses and said 'I know' when she mentioned her status as Miss Mystic Falls. Klaus, who said she was 'full of light' and would never kill her, even when she betrayed him. Klaus, who had given her his blood twice to save her. Klaus, the hybrid that tormented her every thought.

_Klaus. Klaus. Klaus._

Because it wasn't Elena to Klaus. It was Caroline.

_Caroline._

* * *

**G – Game**

Caroline frowned as she hid in the high branches of the tree, her heart pumping unsteadily in her chest. She was determined to win this game, all she had to do was make sure Klaus couldn't track her.

A few weeks ago (after they had agreed to a rocky friendship) Caroline had come to the realization that while she knew how to be a vampire well enough, while she knew the _basics_, she didn't know something fundamentally important; she was never trained how to fight, at least not really. Sure, she knew how to throw a punch, use her superior strength against her foes, but an all out throw down? Not so much.

So she had gone to her newest 'friend' for help. After all, who else would know how to fight as well as a thousand year old hybrid?

Caroline really hadn't thought she would end up in a tree when she asked Klaus to train her though; but, apparently, there were other skills that he wanted her to learn first, such as being able to run the other way and _out _of danger. It had been one of his _conditions_ if she wanted him to train her.

So here she was. In a _tree_. Hiding.

_This is getting ridiculous._

Suddenly, Caroline felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a very girly squeak, her heart jumping out of her throat. She whipped around to face her attacker only to lose balance and go tumbling towards the forest floor. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the inevitable and probably painful impact.

It never came. Instead, she felt herself being caught in a pair of strong arms. Her eyes were still shut when she felt the vibrations of his chest against her side as he chuckled.

She peeked up at Klaus to find him grinning down at her unabashedly, pure amusement and laughter dancing in his eyes, still holding her securely.

"I win, love." He said, still chuckling.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks burning with red.

"Shut up."

* * *

**H – Hybrid**

Klaus had spent more than a thousand years trying to break the curse his own mother had put on him, trying to be who he was meant to be, _what_ he was meant to be; a hybrid, a creature unparalleled. Klaus had always known that, once he became this thing, this new type of monster, he would be _invulnerable_, that _nothing _apart from the white oak stake (now in his possession) would be able to take him down. It was what he had always wanted.

Nothing would be able to hurt him anymore.

So, why did this _hurt_ so much? Why did seeing her, lying on the ground, body broken and soul shattered make him _feel_ such _agony_? Why did seeing her skin begin to grey and her eyes begin to dull make him grieve, make him die with her, on the inside?

Why did it _hurt _so much?

He was a hybrid, _the_ hybrid, he was supposed to be invulnerable, _unstoppable_. He wasn't supposed to be curled around her dead body, tears streaming from his eyes. He wasn't supposed to feel so empty and yet so very full at the same time.

It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this.

Caroline should be alive and by his side, not dead on the floor.

Maybe this was the price he paid, for being what he was, for caring only for himself for so long. Maybe this was what it meant to the hybrid. The price of being Klaus.

The guilt consumed him, and he couldn't bear it, his insides shredding to pieces.

His eyes were golden as the wolf tried to take over, wanting to spare Klaus the pain. But Klaus couldn't do it, because he would need his human head for what he was planning next.

He needed to remember where the white oak stake was, after all.

* * *

**I – Interrogate**

Klaus led Caroline back to her house, both of them smiling. The younger vampire had never thought that going out with big bad daddy hybrid would be like _this_, but, then again, she'd never thought that she would actually _date_ him. At first, it was only because he had dared her, and Caroline was never one to back down from a dare. But then, slowly, they found more and more excuses to see each other in secret, until, finally, she admitted to herself what they were _really_ doing.

It had honestly been the best time in her life and it killed her that she couldn't talk to any of her loved one's about it. None of the would understand what she saw in Klaus, who he _really_ was.

Klaus leaned forward and gave her a sweet (well, not _that_ sweet) goodbye kiss that left her lips tingling and her cheeks rosy before leaving her for the night. Caroline entered her house with a wide smile on her face, but it froze in place when she found who was waiting for her inside.

"Hi Mom." She said, her voice tinged slightly with nervousness as she stared at the sheriff.

"So _that's_ who you've been sneaking off at all hours to see? What were you _thinking_, Caroline?" Liz asked, shaking her head and crossing her arms. At first, the blond vampire felt herself getting angry with her mother, what would _she_ know? But then she realized that had been Liz's intentions; she was using an _interrogation_ technique on her. Well, Caroline would be _damned_ if she fell for it.

"Yes."

Her mom looked surprised at her blunt answer. "Yes? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, because I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. I am a grown woman and I know what I am doing." Liz looked she was about to interrupt but Caroline lifted a hand, effectively cutting her off and taking this little 'interrogation' into her own hands. "So, yes, I am dating Klaus and he makes happy, Mom, happier than I've _ever_ been."

"Don't you know who he is, Caroline?" Liz look distraught, and her daughter felt bad for a moment, knowing she was only trying to look out for her.

"I do. Better than anyone. The question is, do _you_?" At Liz's silence, Caroline smiled slightly. "I didn't think so. I'm not denying he has done some _awful_ things, but so have I, so has everyone in this godforsaken town. But I've seen who he _really_ is and it's… it's beautiful. He makes me smile, he makes me feel important." She took a deep breath. "He makes me a better person, and I do the same for him."

_It's why I'm in love with him._

* * *

**J - Jealous**

Klaus held Caroline tightly by the elbow, pulling her along behind her, a furious look in his eyes. The blonde vampire, for her part, didn't fight him, but did look utterly confused. When they made it away from the main party, Klaus pushed her into the wall, locking her in place when he put his hands on either side of her face. His eyes burned down into hers, glaring.

"What is with you, Klaus?" Caroline asked defiantly, not flinching when he brought his face closer to hers.

"Tell me, love, did you enjoy having your little dance with that boy?" He growled, eyes narrowing even more.

"_That's_ what this is about? You're mad at me for having fun?" Caroline asked exasperatedly, shaking her head slightly, rolling her eyes.

"You were a little close for comfort, weren't you?" Klaus grumbled, annoyed at her aloof behavior. She turned her blue eyes back to him and realization filled them, causing a slow smile to spread across her face.

"Oh, I get it. You're _jealous_." She said, laughing a bit.

"I am _not_." Klaus groused.

"You _so_ are." Caroline insisted, before she wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck to bring his face impossibly closer, their lips almost touching. "But, don't worry, Klaus." She whispered, breath hitching slightly. "You don't have anything to be jealous about…" Suddenly she pulled her face back. "Yet." With a smirk, she escaped out of his arms and began to make her way back to the dance floor, causing the Original to let out a frustrated growl. She stopped halfway, turning her head back, and smiling at him teasingly. "Are you coming or not?"

Klaus eagerly followed.

* * *

**K – Kill**

Caroline pulled her arm out of the man's chest, his heart still in her hand. The man pitched forward and fell lifelessly to the ground, the crossbow he had been holding clattering uselessly beside him.

As she stared at the dead of man _she_ had just _killed_, her hands began to shake, and his heard fell out of her hand. Her eyes met Klaus' equally shocked ones.

"I… I… He was going to take you down, said he even had a witch to help…. I couldn't let him do that." She stuttered out, her heart already aching in grief as her shaking began to encompass her entire body. "He was going to kill you, I couldn't… I couldn't…" Caroline began sobbing, hating who she was in that moment, hating the fact that she would a thousand times over for _him_. She would kill as much as she needed to for Klaus, because she _loved_ him.

In an instant Klaus was in front of her, taking her shaking hands gently in his steady ones, not even flinching at the blood.

"It's okay, Caroline, it's okay. You _saved_ me." He told soothingly, before pulling her to him, trying to quell her desperate trembling.

"I didn't want you to be gone, I didn't want you to leave me." Caroline whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as clung to him, burying her face in his chest, reassuring herself that he was really okay.

Klaus pulled back, and cupped her face in her hands, staring straight in the eye. "I promise you, I will never leave your side. And if anyone gets in our way, nothing will help them." His voice was sure with dark promise as he said this.

And that's when Caroline realized.

He would kill for her too, because he loved her.

* * *

**L – Love**

Love. Such a simple, little word with such a complicated and big meaning. Caroline had thought she felt it many times in her life. That candid, innocent sort of love for her friends and family. That love that you had for your idol. The way she loved past boyfriends. The way she had been in love with Matt and then Tyler.

But she had never felt a love as all consuming as this. She was drowning in it and she couldn't be happier about it.

Because she _loved_ him all of those ways combined.

Klaus smirked as he looked down at Caroline, her head resting over his bare chest, eyes distant.

"Well, sweetheart, you seem to be deep in thought." He chuckled, causing Caroline to turn her head so she could look up at him. He was about joke again when he saw the look in her eye and fell silent. Instead, he allowed arm to tighten around her waist, his other hand going up to her face and pushing a few unruly blonde curls behind her ear, trailing his thumb down her cheek.

Caroline met Klaus' eyes, and smiled languidly at him, that feeling in her chest continuing to drown her.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked softly.

"I love you." Caroline whispered, her voice ringing with honesty. "I really, _really_ love you." She said it again, testing the words, her smile widening.

Klaus did nothing for a moment, frozen with shock.

That is until he too cracked a wide smile, showing off boyish dimples. He surged forward and pulled Caroline into passionate kiss.

He only let her go when he realized he had forgotten something.

Putting his forehead against hers, his next words were whispered with the utmost softness.

"As I love you."

* * *

**M – Monster**

Klaus Mikaelson was renowned for many things, but the word most used when describing him was _monster_. For a thousand years he had been a monster. His name was spoken with fear and the promise of pain and darkness. Klaus. A strong name. An unforgiving name. Klaus the vampire. Klaus the hybrid. Klaus the monster.

He and his siblings were the most powerful creatures to walk the earth, but it was _he_ was feared, _he_ who was the monster.

Klaus the monster made people forget Klaus the man.

But not her, _never_ her. Even in his darkest and cruelest moments, she _never_ forgot. Oh, she was afraid, but not _of_ him, _for_ him. Caroline. She was there always, she pulled him away from the black. She took him by the hand and guided him, brought the man out and made the monster sleep.

But even with her at his side, his light, his life, he could not keep the monster at bay forever, each and every day of his existence. And, on those days, she joined him in the dark. Together, they danced in blood. But, Klaus knew, the next day, Caroline would be torn apart by her guilt, and, with each passing day, her own monster grew.

Until the day she could take it no longer. Until the day she killed her monster, once and for all, by putting a stake through own heart.

Klaus tried to join her, he tried and he tried. But he was immortal, he was the vampire, the hybrid, the one who was feared. And he no longer had his light at his side.

From then on, even he forgot the man, and the monster roamed free.

* * *

**N – Nobility**

"My Lord." The vampire bowed and turned to go, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone once again. Klaus sighed as went to one of the large mahogany cabinets in the room, pouring himself a glass of bourbon, deep in thought about what the vampire had told him.

"My Lord?" Caroline questioned as she approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin on his shoulder. "Why would he call you that?" She laughed a little.

Klaus smiled as he turned around to face her, his hand going automatically to the side of her face, playing with a curl of her.

"I thought you would have known by now, sweetheart."

"Known what?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Well, my family and I used to pass off as nobility until only a few centuries ago." He immediately saw the sparkle on interest in Caroline's eyes; ever since she had joined him near a decade ago, finally taking him up on his offer, she had loved nothing more than to hear about his past, about the world in general. He supposed it was part of the reason they _worked_, their shared passion for culture and art, music and _history_.

"You? A nobleman?" Caroline's incredulous question pulled Klaus out of his train of thought.

"I'll have you know, I can be quite charming." Klaus chuckled in return, putting his forehead against hers.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Klaus' burned into hers as he spoke to her. "You would have loved those days, Caroline, things were much simpler then, and beautiful." He reminisced, smiling slightly.

"I wish I could have seen it." The younger vampire admitted, looking up at him in wonder.

The Original brought his eyes back to hers, and this time his smile was wide and genuine as he cupped her face in his hands. "You may not have seen my thousand years of life, but, one day, you will have your own thousand years."

Caroline shook her head, causing Klaus to give her a questioning look. She only smiled though and leaned up to give him a long kiss. When she pulled back, the smile was still on her face.

"No." She said. "We'll have ours."

Klaus found himself smiling right back.

* * *

**O – Original**

When Caroline first turned, she thought that one hundred years old was _ancient_. She'd thought Stefan and Damon must be _so_ powerful, and, in a way, they were. But there were many out there that were even more powerful. Katherine, for example.

_Five hundred years old_. There was a _reason_ why Caroline had been so terrified of the former doppelgänger; she'd been thrown into a world she'd never known even existed. She had had no idea what age truly was until she became a vampire herself. As a human she would have seen but a blink of life.

But now…

Then, she met the Originals. _Talk about old._ And powerful. Five siblings that had five thousand years of life between them. They seemed indestructible. The things they must have seen and _experienced_…

And then five siblings became three.

No one was indestructible, Caroline was learning. Everyone always had a weakness, even the most feared and powerful Original of them all. At first, she had thought that Klaus' only weakness was the white oak stake.

She was wrong. Oh so wrong.

His weakness was _her_.

It was why they were here now, the only thing that could kill him stuck in his back. That same stake that had been aimed for _her_. His eyes held her tear-filled ones, and slowly he began to show his true age, his skin greying.

"_Klaus!_" She yelled out, her heart shattering into a million pieces. "No, no, _no_…" He collapsed into her arms and she held him tightly to her. "Please, _please_… You can't leave me…"

He looked up at her with blue eyes that still shined as beautifully as they had in all of his thousand years of life. _He can't die, he can't… He's an Original!_

_He's, he's Klaus… My Klaus…_

"It's ok…" She whispered, coming to a realization. "It's ok, I'm coming with you." _I'm part of his sire line._

With his last remaining strength, Klaus shook his head, telling her no, she _wouldn't._ She was confused by his action for only a moment when his body caught fire. Letting out a devastated gasp, Caroline forced herself to let go of him. She moved back until she was sat in a corner, watching his body burn into dust.

_It's ok, it's ok, I'll be with him soon. I will._

She waited. And waited. And nothing happened. She still lived, she still stayed. _No, no, this can't be right! This can't be…_

And then she remembered.

"_Silas, he's after us, what are we going to do, Klaus?" Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus' waist, burying her face into his chest._

"_It will be alright, sweetheart, you will be safe, I have made sure of that. Even if I… if I am gone, you will survive. I promise you."_

Caroline held her hands up to her mouth as the realization hit her in full force. Her body shook harder as the sobs overtook her.

_That bastard. He broke the sire line somehow._

_I-I'm going to be alone. _

_Forever._

* * *

**P – Posses**

Klaus pushed her against the wall, lips automatically going to hers. She returned his fevered kisses without hesitation, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Caroline, his Caroline, it had taken her a long time but she eventually gave into him. She had finally accepted who and _what_ she really was, and she had finally accepted _him_.

Even though all her friends and loved told her not to, told her it was too dangerous, that _he_ was too dangerous, that he was evil, Caroline had _accepted _him as he was.

And everyday since had been a dream come true for him. Even on the days where he was so _angry_ that he thought for sure he would snap, he didn't wish anything was different... because it was Caroline. And it wasn't just Caroline anymore, it was _his_ Caroline.

She'd once told him that he possessed her, heart and soul. At the time, he had said nothing, too shocked and happy to think of anything but wonder how he could have been so lucky.

But now, now he realized that she possessed _him_. Caroline was in his every thought, his every dream. She was in his black heart just as much as he was in hers.

So, when he held up against the wall and possessed her body, kissing her and loving her, he knew she would return it all with everything she had. And when he would take her blood, he knew she would take his with just as much fervor.

Because she was his and he was hers.

* * *

**Q – Queen**

It had been almost a century since Klaus and his remaining siblings had returned to New Orleans. Eight decades since he had reconfirmed his position, freeing the witches of their oppression and earning their alliance, before naming himself King of the Quarter… And seven decades since Caroline had joined him, seating herself firmly by his side.

"Sire." Lily Deveroux, Sophie's granddaughter and their most trusted witch advisor, announced her presence. Following her were two vampires, holding another one who was struggling against them. "We found the traitor."

They threw the vampire in front of him.

Klaus stood, approaching slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. "My _friend, _you stand accused of treason, of planning a rebellion against I and my family." He crouched down in front of the vampire. "Tell me, is this true?"

The vampire glared up at him before spitting in his face. Klaus' hand immediately shot out and grabbed the little bastard by the throat, practically growling, his eyes infusing with eerie gold.

Just as he was about to surge forward and carry out his sentence, a small, delicate hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and met Caroline's blue eyes. She shook her head. Klaus let out an annoyed sound before dropping the vampire and standing back, watching as Caroline bent down so that she was at eye level with the traitor.

"Tell us the truth, and I promise you that you will be dealt with fairly." She said, her voice gentle and soothing.

"I don't regret what I did, you will never be our true leaders." The vampire hissed after a moment, glancing at them both. He then fixed his eyes on Caroline, whose face had fallen in disappointment. "Especially _you, _who would want a little, insignificant slut such as you as their queen? I heard you'd spread your legs for anyone-"

Before Klaus had a chance to rip the bastard's bloody head off, Caroline's hand had shot forward and through the vampire's chest with more strength than a vampire her should have, thanks to years of taking Klaus' blood. He watched with pride as she yanked her arm back, heart held firmly in her hand, blue eyes red with blood.

She stood up slowly and turned to look at him, letting the heart slip through her blood-coated fingers and fall unceremoniously to the floor.

Klaus smirked as she walked slowly away with a confident stride. He knew of many people that wanted Caroline as their queen, but none more so than himself. After all, every king needs a queen.

* * *

**R – Ripper**

He watches with a strange mixture of pride and sadness as she tears into her victim's throat. She is vicious and beautiful at the same time as the blood runs down her throat, spilling over her mouth. This isn't the first time over the centuries that this has happened and he is sure it won't be the last.

No vampire remained pure forever, even his beautiful Caroline. She had denied her darker self for so long, _too_ long, that when she snapped, she _truly_ snapped.

A ripper. A true ripper.

The first time it had happened was two decades after she had decided to join him. She had gone on a yearlong bender and it had been _magnificent_. At least, in the beginning.

But the longer it went on, the less of Caroline's spark he saw. Her fire dimmed and turned into darkness. So Klaus pulled her back.

He still remembers her grief, her _guilt_, and her self-loathing for her actions. He still remembers her silent screams and the nightmares that plagued her for _years_. He remembers the painful pangs in his black heart that that had caused.

And then she went back to being herself, though nothing was ever the same. She no longer saw the world in black and white, but as shades of gray. But, even as her beliefs changed, as she grew into herself, into the person she was always _meant_ to be, there was one thing that remained unchanging. And that was her passion.

It was part of the reason Klaus had fallen in love with her in the first place. Caroline never did things by halves, she simply didn't have it in her. She put her entire being into everything she did.

She loved. She laughed. She hated. She killed.

And Klaus watches it all. He watches as she moves on to her next victim, biting and tearing into the girl's neck without remorse. He knows that she will remain like this for a while yet. He knows that when the ripper comes out to play, it doesn't like to go back to sleep.

But he also knows that eventually it will. He knows that Caroline will reappear, that she will cry and she will hurt and she will blame everyone, including _him_, including herself. And then she will accept it and move on. She will return to him and wrap herself in his embrace.

And she will love. And she will laugh.

And later she will hate again, and kill again.

But she would come back. She would come back to him.

Because that's just the way it was. And that is the way it always would be.

Always.

* * *

**S – Seriously**

"Seriously? _Seriously?_" Caroline crossed her arms as she stood before him, indignant look in her eye.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus replied, attempting to look innocent.

"You _know_ what." Her eyes narrowed in such a way that Klaus had to fight of an amused chuckle.

"Do I?" He stood up and approached her, getting so close their face were mere inches apart.

"I told you _not_ to interfere, Klaus. I am perfectly capable of getting my own dresses, thank you very much." She huffed, annoyed.

"If I recall correctly, love, you came to _me_ for help with your prom dress and then later those dresses for those balls we went to… I knew you would eventually come to me for this as well… I was just speeding up the usual process." Klaus replied with a smirk, reaching out and pushing some of Caroline's unruly curls behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her cheek. He could tell that his little blonde companion was fighting the urge to lean into him and his smirk widened.

"I wanted to do this _myself_." Her pout only made his amusement grow. "Besides, you broke the tradition; you weren't supposed to see it."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see you _in_ it." Klaus replied, his hand falling from her the side of her face and going to her crossed arms, looking for her hand as he smiled. The corners of her mouth lifted a bit as she struggled to keep her annoyed demeanor.

"That's besides the point, Klaus, and you know it. I wanted to pick my own wedding dress." She replied with a stern expression as Klaus' hand finally found hers. Her 'anger' lost its effect when her fingers wrapped around his in return.

"Caroline, is the dress I chose not to your liking?" Her silence was answer enough for him. Klaus leaned his forehead against hers, eyes immediately catching her own. "Then where lies the problem? I see none."

Caroline scoffed. "You're an ass."

Klaus chuckled in return, smiling. "Ah, and you're marrying the ass, so what does that say about _you_, I wonder."

For a moment, Caroline's mock stern expression stayed until finally she broke into a sunny smile. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She told him, leaving no room for argument. Klaus was only too happy to comply.

"As the lady commands."

* * *

**T – Together**

Klaus never thought he would see the day that he forgot how long they had been together. Oh, it's not like he couldn't find out; he still remembered the day she had come to him, he still remembered the _hour_, the _minute._ But there used to be a time, where he knew off the top of his head _exactly _how long they had been together. He used to count the seconds, he had wanted savor each moment with her until the day he knew she would eventually leave.

But then, he began to get lost in those moments, began _believe_ them. He began waking up and not being surprised to find her lying by his side. He still savored their moments together but they were no longer tinged with sadness.

Because the day he had been so sure would come, never did. She never left him.

So, Klaus stopped thinking of them as separate, and started to think of them as together, _really_ together.

"What are you thinking of, Nik?" She pulled Klaus out of his thoughts as she leaned against his bare back, hooking her chin over his shoulder. He shifted from his perch at the edge of the bed, turning so that he could face her and pull her into his arms.

"Nothing, Caroline…" He replied, putting his forehead against hers with a content sort of sigh. Suddenly, he smirked, his hand going to her cheek, stroking her soft skin. "…and everything." He added.

She sent him a confused look, a question clear in her eyes, but Klaus just shook his head with a smile and pulled her even closer towards him, covering her lips with his own. They soon got lost in each other and there were no more questions asked.

Maybe one day his luck would run out and maybe that day would be the day he had always feared would come, he didn't know.

But he knew that should she ever meet her end, he would follow her. It didn't matter how long it would take, how many years he would have to search; he _would_ find a way.

Because they were meant to be together and _stay_ together. Forever.

* * *

**U – Used**

"Why are you so angry about this, love? You've seen me feed before." Klaus followed Caroline as she stormed into their bedroom, honestly puzzled at her current fury.

"It's not about the feeding, I get that ok? It's the _compulsion_!" She burst out, whipping around to face him.

"What are talking about?" Klaus asked, incredulous. "Are you telling me you _want_ her to remember? Because that doesn't sound like you, Caroline." _That's too cruel for your nature._

"No! Just… ugh!" Frustrated, the blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't care if had just fed on her _once_ and took her memories." She began after a moment. "But _twice_? And then a third time? Did you _ever_ take a second to think how _she _would feel?" Caroline's blue eyes met his and he was surprised by the barely concealed pain that was in them. "How it feels to wake up with bite marks all over your body but not being able to remember how you got them? To have black holes in your memory? To feel so _used_, so _dirty_ but not have a clue why? Do you have any idea what that _feels_ like?" A tear fell down her cheek and Klaus immediately knew there was more to this situation than she was letting on.

"This isn't just about the girl is it?" He asked quietly. "Someone did the same to you…" When she looked away from him, her shoulders shaking slightly, Klaus knew he had his answer. Anger unlike anything he had ever felt encompassed him and he clenched his fist tightly. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"_Who,_ Caroline?" _Who dared to treat you like that?_

"Damon… back when I was human." She admitted after a minute.

"He's dead." Immediately Klaus headed towards the door, seeing red, only to be stop by a small hand on his forearm.

"No, no, Klaus, you can't, you… you can't. It's done now, and nothing's going to change that. Please don't go after him… Promise me. Klaus, _promise_ me." Caroline took his face in her hands as she said this, her tear filled eyes looking searchingly into his.

_How can I refuse her? _"I promise you I won't look for him." He replied grudgingly, his hands going to her hips as he said this, wanting to reassure himself that she was okay and safe. It had happened a while ago, he knew, but even the _thought_… His gaze darkened. "But I can't say no harm will come to him if I ever see him again."

"Ok." She said with a slight sigh, letting go of him. She glanced away with a faraway look in her eye, and Klaus knew she was stuck in her memories. So this time, it was he who cupped _her_ face in his hands, causing her to meet his gaze.

"Caroline, I have something else to promise you." He told her. "I promise I will never, _ever_ use you like he did." _Because you matter more than anything to me. Because you deserve better. Better than him, and better than me. I suppose it's too bad that I too selfish to let you go just yet._

At last, she smiled, some of her sadness finally fading.

After all, how could he let her go when she smiled like that? And at him of all people.

_My Caroline._

* * *

**V – Vampire**

It took Caroline a long time to realize that being a vampire was not _who_ she was, but rather a _part_ of who she was. She was still a person. Sure, she was a little more fangy than other people, but that didn't make her any less of a person than them.

It took her even longer to realize that the vampire part of her was nothing to be ashamed of.

And that was all due to one person. _Klaus_.

He's shown her the bad parts of being what she was, true, but more than anything, he had shown her the good parts. The perks of immortality, of power, of being _more_ than human.

He'd kept his promise to her, showing her cities, and art and music. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. And then he'd shown her more, shown her the pleasure found within the darkness. The secret indulgences hidden in his world, _her_ world now. It was a part of why she loved him so much, because Klaus made her into the person she was meant to be.

So, here she was, with him, _years_ later, biting into the neck of a random stranger, drinking the girl's blood. But Caroline wasn't worried, because the girl had offered herself to them, the hybrid and the vampire, and she knew that Klaus would see her well paid for her tribute.

Caroline pulled away from the girl's creamy throat, smiling at her in thanks before turning around to look for Klaus. She found him staring at her from across the dance floor of their club, a dark look in his eye as he smirked at her. Immediately, Caroline found herself approaching him.

As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so she could meet his lips in a fiery kiss.

So, yes, she finally accepted who and what she was.

And, sometimes, in times like these, Caroline absolutely _loved_ being a vampire.

* * *

**W – Wolf**

She watches silently as his bones begin snapping, his back bending in an unnatural way. He makes barely sound, only grunting as his shoulder is shattered. His eyes are yellow and are burning into hers, terrifying, but she knows he would never hurt her, not even when he runs on four legs.

Sometimes she thinks it hurts _her_ more than it hurts him when he transforms. To see him in pain makes her heart ache in ways she can't explain. But she does it. Because he needs her.

Though he's a hybrid and technically doesn't need to turn, he had once told her that it was like the wolf that was in him was always trying to claw itself out, crawling under his skin, ripping him apart inside.

And sometimes, just sometimes, he needed to let the wolf roam free.

In some places, he ran alone, but as they moved around over the years, and more and more werewolf packs heard of him, the hybrid, the alpha, more and more wolves followed him.

But there was only one person that stayed by his side, and that was her.

After the torturous transformation is over, a golden-brown wolf stands before her, his yellow eyes still focused on her. He is huge for a wolf, she knows, almost waist height. As he approaches her, she does not back off, nor does she flinch.

Instead, she reaches out to thread her fingers into the fur on the top of his head.

Caroline does only thing more.

She smiles. Because this is Klaus.

* * *

**X –Xylem**

"And then?" Klaus prompted, sounding supremely bored, arms crossed over his chest as he sat back on her bed, legs spread out in front of him.

"Uh…" Caroline thought for a moment, trying to recall the right facts. "This transpiration or 'pull or tension' extends all the way down the xylem to the root." She smiled when he nodded. "What's next?" She asked.

"What's next is we stop talking about cohesion tension theory." Klaus said, causing Caroline to turn and look up from her meticulous notecards. She glanced at him questioningly, finding him looking back with a smirk.

"Fine." Caroline muttered, rifling through her notecards. "I suppose I can stop with biology for a bit and move onto history."

"Love, that really isn't what I meant." Suddenly, a pair hands were taking her notes from her fingers, the ones she needed in order to pass her finals next week.

"Hey!' Caroline exclaimed, reaching out to get them back only to have Klaus hold them above their heads, chuckling as she continued to attempt to retrieve them. "Will you quit it?"

He only laughed more as she wrestled him for them until suddenly she found herself lying on his chest, faces only a few inches apart. His smirk faded into a half-smile, his eyes gleaming with something she dared not identify. She felt sparks all along where there bodies were touching and Caroline found herself staring at those luscious lips of his. She moved closer and closer…

Abruptly, she pulled back and rolled off him, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I really do have to study if I want to pass those finals, Klaus." She said as he sat up, looking over at her patiently, folding his hands in his laps. "And you promised you'd help me… you know, as a friend."

"That I did." He replied with a slight sigh, before smiling at her. "As a friend." He handed her back the cards, and as their fingers brushed, Caroline felt the sparks again. She pulled away slowly, his eyes burning into hers, wearing his infamous smirk.

"Right." She whispered. "_Friends_." She tucked some of hair behind her ear as she turned back to her cards.

After a few moments, Caroline glanced back at him to find him looking at her, his eyes holding hers intensely.

She sent him a small, genuine smile.

When Klaus smiled back, Caroline's stomach filled with butterflies.

_Yeah, friends._

* * *

**Y – Yours**

The first time Caroline told him that she loved him, Klaus had been unable to say anything back. He'd been stuck, knowing what he felt but incapable of expressing it. For a terrifying moment, he had thought that she would take it all back, leave, and make his soaring heart plunge back down to earth.

Instead, she had just given him a small, understanding smile and had taken his hand in hers.

Klaus knew that Caroline was aware of his affections, she had known for a long time, even once calling him out on it.

"_I know that you're in love with me."_

But, he knew that, with every time she told him 'I love you' and he didn't say it back, it hurt more and more. Because he knew Caroline. She was beautiful, and strong, and full of light, but deep inside she was terrified of what other's thought of her, deep inside she thought no one could love her, or put her first.

Just as he had always thought of himself.

But then she told him she loved him. Again and again.

He wasn't quite sure how many times she told him when suddenly, out of the blue, he found himself pulling her into his arms and kissing her like it was his last day on earth. He could feel Caroline gasp in surprise under his lips but wrap her arms tightly around his neck anyways.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him with a dazed expression, a smile playing at her features. "What was _that_ for?" She asked.

Klaus took a breath.

"I love you." He admitted, watching as Caroline's expression went from amused to shocked, her eyes widening. And then suddenly she was pulling _him_ into a kiss, her lips pressing against his fervently.

She only pulled back so she could whisper something to him. "I love you too. So much." Klaus smiled against her and pulled her closer.

Later that night, she laid against him, sleeping soundly, her head resting over his heart. Klaus had his arm wrapped tightly around her bare waist, holding her gently as he watched her with the smile that had yet to leave his lips.

"Mine." She sighed, shifting against him before once again growing comfortable in her sleep.

"Yours." Klaus whispered in return.

_Always yours, Caroline._

* * *

**Z - Zigzag**

Every relationship has its complications, right? At least, that's what Caroline keeps telling herself. After all, there has to be another couple out that is comprised of one murderous, revenge-seeking, psychopathic hybrid and one insecure, neurotic, control freak vampire… right? There had to be other couples whose relationships were constant messes of emotions, of change, of suspicion, of love. There had to be other couples that were on a constant zigzag through life, one minute completely in love and the next screaming bloody murder at each other…

…Right?

_Oh who I am even kidding? There isn't anyone else out there that are like Klaus and I. _

But, maybe that isn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, even though they were constantly loving and constantly fighting, they always returned to each other, and Caroline was sure they always would.

Because Klaus and her, for all their faults, _worked_. They worked more than any other couple they had ever met.

Sometimes, Caroline would just sit there and she could feel him staring at her and she would know _exactly_ what he was thinking. Klaus would throw her these looks saying '_you're beautiful'_ or '_there is no one like you' _or '_I love you'. _And she would look back at him and think _'I love you more than anything'_ and she would know that he understood.

And, yes, sometimes they fought, sometimes they raged and they _hated_ each other, but then he would give her another look, and she would _understand_ him, and she would _love_ him.

So, even though their life and their relationship was constantly zigzagging around them, even though it was complicated, Caroline knew that she would always have Klaus. And she knew that he would always have her.

Because they _belonged_ together.

Simple as that.

**That's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed these little drabbles of mine; I worked on them for quite a long time and I actually think, personally, they turned out pretty well :) So tell me, which was your favorite?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
